Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-26037005-20160131204744
Hi there! thanks for answering-and I'm sorry to be answering late as usual ^^' I haven't been playing TOV recently so I'm a little far behind and because a loot happens during cutscenes, it's sometimes difficult for me to remember where i was at last XD I wish Estelle's dialogue was different so that she would perhaps have gone with Flynn for a while and then meet up with Yuri to help him at some point (kind of how like Rita went off when you could choose which guy would wear the armour and she turned up again) I honestly found Estelle less annoying when there were less characters. In her first appearance, i could understand her better but suddenly she kept differing to Flynn, to Yuri, to phareoh, to her princess duty- i do honestly wish that she was replaced with Ioder. Even though there wasn't much character development in-and though it would mean less female characters- i would imagine him less annoying if he replaced her role XD Though to the point of when she was healing the tree and everyone started saying stuff like 'oh wow! you can heal and you don't need a blastia to do it wow you must be verrrry special, Estelle!' well she was already a princess (when she was trying to hide it and appeared surprised when she noticed Yuri already knew, it was kind of obviouos who she was.) It's a shame that the female characters are annoying. I mean, i think Judith is alright- i found it interesting when she met Yuri during their escape (it was like they dismissed the fact they crossed paths when she was a dragon rider) and it seemed interesting. Similar with Rita, i mean she was assumed to be the enemy, and for a while, i was siding with Yuri of 'not trusting her' type of thing but then later i realised it was a misunderstanding. Why is it that when the girls first appear, there's a good impression but then as their charcters develop, it worsens a bit. Like for me, i found it interesting when Judith hid her identity and found it that it happened all too quick for her to reveal her identity on a ship and Rita saying 'omg she is the dragon freak!!' really Rita we all know you don't like the blastia being destroyed -_- i'm ok with Rita and Judith now but i get the feeling their characters might make a change like ohw Estelle suddenly came annoying. I am aware there is a pirate-looking girl who joins or something...? but i know little about her and haven't actually met her yet ^^' Also, i have no idea why Rita seems obsessed with Estelle XD i know Estelle is a princess and a girl more closer to her age but i still don't quite understand ^^' what bothers me a bit is how some characters like Estelle and Rita will get sidetracked with what they say. A lot of the time, Rita talked about the 'Aer Krene' or something but delayed it because excuses. And Estelle obviously with Flynn/phareoh. --- I do hope that when it comes down to it, Estelle will become a better character again-but i won't know until later and from my own opinion of it ^^' and sorry i keep going on but i can't help but rant a bit about Estelle ^^' oh and as for healing, i don't usually end up using Estelle for healing and focus on using items ^^' i noticed Karol does some healing sometimes (and yea i found that when you get to play as him he is quite slow -_-) I think Raven sometimes heals? I get his moves confused sometimes from the animation because he sometimes uses magic- sorry I'm not familar with what they call all the moves because i find it tiring to know it all. ^^' I only really use Estelle if my team has overall less HP so when i go into battle, i use her and the ones with low HP so it gets sorted out. Also, i haven't really had an issue with the levels as everyone is on similar ones and they still seem to level up when i don't use them in battle...Also lately I've noticed Karol runs out of the party sometimes but he comes back XD On a side note, i wish Yuri's crimes were better concealed/lasted a little longer. He was really badass keeping aside from the group and without their knowledge, getting rid of the enemies. It's something i would've like to have made a choice on if it was more of an RPG game XD I was annoyed that after Cumore died, Estelle had to find out. i felt like she always had to but in all the time and always give a sort of 'i know what you did, so i understand you when i don't'. When Flynn found out I was surprised 0-0 and i found it more dramtic because we already know Yuri and Flynn were childhood friends and now suddenly Yuri's crimes were revealing to his friend. They also have a very different outlook on justice, so i found it more believable than Estelle's princessy reactions. I know Estelle tries to be nice to everyone, but i wish she wasnt such a wallflower when around Yuri (she seemed less like that when they first met- which was probably why i liked her better on first appearance.) because she relies on him to travel. Honestly, i think Flynn travels more-heck he does because he's a knight! And Estelle, you wanted Flynn! Why the sudden change?! And above that, she still thinks she should go with him! ahh i can't wait to get to the point she can finally make up her mind. ----------------- As for the artes, thank you for the information ^^ hopefully I'll get my head around it-since I am not used to how systematic the game can be. i personally prefer battling head-on which is why I'm not used to using the Artes ^^' Also, thanks for the advice about battling Alexi! Again i haven't reached too far into the game so I haven't gotten to that point. If i remember, Judith just left the group and Yuri has his crimes no longer concealed...that's all i can really remember ^^' And i don't mind a few spoilers unless it has major relevance to the plot because i wouldn't want to spoil the story too much. I'd probably let you know if there's any specific spoilers I'd like to hear about XD Also, congrats on winning against Alexi and getting the secret ending! ----------------- TOZ I'm glad to hear that Edna isn't considered as annoying in your opinion. In the worst case sceanrio, i wouldn't want to play the game realising I'd be facing another princess character who may be indecisive or overly damsel. Though Estelle can fight, she is still too reliant on some people if you ask me...Oh so the seraphim can also sort of use healing? I find that more useful ^^ honestly it's a little annoying that only charcters like Estelle and Karol only know healing. And although it may not be as effective, i guess it doesn't matter as much so long as there is a good amount of items. ^^ As for questions, I'm arlight for now, thanks ^^ like i mentioned, haven't played it all too recently but if i get stuck or am looking for advice, I'd be sure to let you know ^^